THIS WORLD PARALLEL
by JoselinCastillo'Skywalker
Summary: Este es un mundo donde Gohan no esta con Videl (sorry por las que le gusten la pareja). Que pasaría si Vegeta tuviera una hermana menor y esta hubiera tenido una hija con broly. Cambiaría la historia, esto se trata de Harumi una sayayin pura, que tendrá que lidiar con varios obstaculos para asegurar la tierra con los guerreros Z y tal vez encontrar el amor en el camino. GohanxOC
1. Chapter 1

This World Parallel

Esto empieza en una nave que navegaba por el espacio exterior a miles de planetas lejos de la tierra, la flota iba de un lado a otro, cuando un grito desgarrado resonó por toda la inmensa nave, una de las ultimas sayayin acababa de dar a luz a 2 bebes, de gran poder para suerte de la sayayin, lamentablemente ella solo vio a uno y que no sabía que eran 2, y ese era el plan de Paragus desde un principio, el se encontraba fuera de la sala con su nieto en brazos con una sonrisa de lado, luego le entrego al niño a un médico para ponerlo en un cuarto. Pars, una mujer sayayin, princesa del planeta vegeta hija del rey vegeta y hermana menor de vegeta, ella era una mujer hermosa, el cabello negro largo, ojos marron oscuro, tenía un poco de cerquillo de lado en el cabello de termino algo picoso. Ella sabía que su hija iba a ser una gran guerrera de mayor, pensaba asi la princesa del planeta Vegeta, hasta que su bebe fue sacada de la habitación cuando menos lo supo, ni siquiera la había tomado en brazos desde que había nacido y ya se la habían llevado, estuvo gritándole a los médicos cuando estos salieron y Paragus fue el que entro en la sala en el momento con una cara tranquila.

Paragus: tranquila Princesa, la hija de broly está en buenas manos

Pars: querrás decir tu nieta- dijo cruzada de brazos mientras seguía apoyada contra la almohada

Paragus: da igual, esa niña es demasiado valiosa, creo que has cumplido con tu trato, al dar a luz a mis nietos- _ya no te necesitaremos mas_ –sonrio malvadamente en su último pensamiento

Pars: de que estás hablando- dijo frunciendo el ceño

Paragus: de nada, todo a su debido tiempo, es mejor que descanses, has tenido un buen tiempo de agotamiento- dijo y con eso último tiro de su capa saliendo de habitación

Pars: debo de salir de aquí…. –susurro bajo- debo sacar a mi bebe, aunque debo ver que planeta será más seguro y lejano, donde nunca nos encontraran, y luego intentare rastrear a mi hermano…. –sonrio de lado echándose a la cama- _vegeta…_

Paso un mes entero, las cosas iban algo tensas para los 2 sayayin dentro de la nave. Hoy sería el gran dia en que Pars huyera con su bebe en las 2 capsulas que había puesto en marcha para su huida, con las coordenadas hacia un planeta cubierto, alejado y muy lejos de la nave, y ese sería la tierra. Por otro lado Paragus tenía a su nieto en un cuarto alejado y apartado, lo más lejos de Pars, este cuarto estaba custodiado por unos guardias que vigilaban toda la zona en caso de que la mujer sayayin llegara, _no puede encontrarlo _–pensaba Paragus, ya que el niño estaba en otros planes, ese mismo dia, el niño sería enviado ya al planeta Namekusei para comenzar su entrenamiento, por otro lado Pars ya tenía bien modificado su plan, hoy era el gran dia en que se iría de una vez por todas de esa horrible nave que la mantenía encerrada, hasta ahora en ese mes desde que dio a luz solo había podido ver a su bebe unas 4 veces en todo el mes, Paragus no la dejaba ver a la niña ya que según el aun necesitaba reposo, ella perfectamente se daba cuenta de lo obvio que iba todo, pero se sentía tranquila de saber que Broly no estaba más en la nave y que ahora se encontraba en otro lado de la galaxia tal vez destruyendo un planeta para encontrar a Kakaroto, lo que por otro lado ella solo deseaba que encontrara un buen lugar en el desconocido planeta llamada La Tierra y luego de un tiempo de eso buscaría a su hermano, pero eso sería difícil si él seguía con Freezer.

Cuando Paragus salió de la nave a supuestamente hacer negocios en otro planeta, la princesa sayayin aprovecho el tiempo sola en la nave y corrió al cuarto donde yacía su hija, la tomo en brazos cuando terminaron de darle de tomar su comida, y entonces noqueo al encargado, haciendo su paso Pars corrió por toda la nove hasta llegar a las dos capsulas donde puse en una a la bebe con cuidado y tecleo en la máquina para el inicio del viaje, mientras iba terminando sintió pasos venir, asi que cerró la capsula y esta salió disparada en dirección a su configuración, luego se puso rápidamente en su propia capsula, cerro la escotilla y tecleo lo más rápido, mientras los pasos llegaban rápidamente en donde estaba y empezaban a gritar que pare, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando la capsula salió disparada al espacio. Llegaron unos 2 dias en llegar y en ese tiempo la sayayin pudo meditar en el camino, debía ir a vegeta por ayuda o no ir por él, pero decidió que lo mejor era por ahora construir un lugar apropiado donde viviera con su hija al menos por un tiempo, si las encontraban, su única obsion era huir, pero dejaría a su Broken en la tierra con unos terrícolas, en los que pudiera confiar, ella ya encontraría un lugar mejor luego, eso si broly no la encuentra y la matara, pero su única esperanza era que su hija al menos estuviera sana y salva y ella salvaría la raza sayayin de eso estaba segura. Luego de aterrizar en un forzoso aterrizaje, su capsula cayo contra una montaña mientras que la capsula de su bebe solo se arrastro por la yerba en el claro, ella trato de salir como puso, tambaleante camino un poco hasta volar con su ultima energía a la capsula más adelante, delante pudo ver que el capo está abierto, ella se apresuro y busco a su hija, pero se tranquilizo de verla a unos cuantos pasos más adelante, camino lentamente a ella con una sonrisa de costado.

Pars: hey ven aquí pequeña…. –paro frente de ella

Broken gateo un poco mas hasta llegar sus piernas mirándola curiosa

Pars: que pasa eh? –dijo inclinándose y tomándola en su brazos, sentándose de golpe al suelo de lo cansada que estaba

Broken la miraba y con una mano le palmeo la cara, asiendo que la sayayin frunciera el ceño y luego sonriera

Pars: eres muy traviesa-suspiro mirando el lugar- debemos salir aquí

Broken con su mano levantada trato de tomar una mariposa que yacía en el cabello de su madre, era una de color celeste, y la bebe tenia la curiosidad de tomarla

Pars: tranquila broken –resoplo hacia su cabello de arriba del poco cerquillo de lado que tenía y la mariposa salió volando- con que eso era…

Broken rio como si supiera de lo que hablara y la mujer sayayin suspiro, los ojos se le caían de lo cansada que estaba y también iba un poco herida, un par de rasguñasos en su cuerpo y cara por el aterrizaje estruendoso

Pars: sabes pienso que debemos salir de una vez de aquí –dijo alzando a la bebe hacia arriba- salgamos de aquí broken- dijo levantándose dificultosamente y la bebe rio de la nada

Broken seguía riendo y eso a Pars la confundía asi que dejando eso de lado dio unos pasos a delante sintiendo un temblor venir, ya que la piedras en el suelo comenzaron a moverse, ella cayó de rodillas como un animal de inmenso tamaño salió de los árboles y tras de el salía algo parecido a una nave para Pars (un vehículo que utilizan para explorar África) este iba de frente a una velocidad extrema por lo que sin ningún pensamiento en la cabeza Pars le disparo un poder de energía, haciendo que el animal caiga al suelo arrastrándose hasta parar frente a ella muerto, el auto se paro al instante unos pasos adelante. Una chica de cabello castaño joven y un hombre entrando a la vejes salieron para ver lo sucedido, cuando vieron a la mujer sayayin se sorprendieron y preocuparon por su aspecto.

Marco: hija ve ayudarla, mientras saco al animal del camino –le dijo a la chica quien asintió

Kira: -se acerco corriendo hacia la mujer de rodillas en el piso, tuvo que rodear primero el animal que era un cerdo y se puso de cuclillas al llegar a la sayayin- está bien señorita? –la mujer de cabello negro levanto la cabeza dejando ver a la bebe- oh, papa tiene un bebe!

Marco: enserio? –dijo mientras dejaba a un lado al animal enganchado a la camioneta

Kira: si…. Pero se encuentran bien? –miro a la sayayin y de reojo al bebe- necesitan ayuda? Las regresamos a la ciudad? Podemos llevarlas al hospital no hay problema, por cierto soy Kira

Pars solo se le quedo mirando confundida y exasperada por sus preguntas

Marco: que pasa? –se acerco caminando a ella

Kira: ella no habla papa –dijo volteando al hombre bigotón

Marco: no? –le dijo a ella y luego volteo a la sayayin- cuál es su nombre señorita?

Pars parpadeo ante el señor delante de ella y pensó que era mejor hablar y pedir al menos un favor de quedarse con ellos por un tiempo al menos, su orgullo iba estar aplastado, pero si queria conseguir un lugar seguro con comida para ella y su hija, debía hacerlo, debía dejar de una vez su orgullo de princesa de los sayayin, ya que asi era la manera única que conseguiría ayuda por un tiempo en la tierra, además se veían buenas personas.

Pars: me llamo Pars –dijo con voz profunda y clara mirando al viejo

Marco: Yo soy Marco Kinomoto y de dónde vienes?

Pars: de un lugar lejano, que ya no existe –dijo bajando la mirada

Marco: mmm-volteo a su hija- creo que no tiene lugar donde ir….

Kira: si no hay problema, pueden quedarse con nosotros por un tiempo –volteo a su padre quien asintió- bueno hasta que consigan en contacto a alguno de sus familiares…

Marco: para nosotros no hay ningún percance, tenemos demasiado espacio extra, no aria ningún daño llevar más gente a la casa, sería buena compañía, o acaso eres de algún contrabando de los malos lares, querida? –pregunto

Pars: no… acabo de llegar –dijo mirándolo

Kira: pues no se diga mas vienen con nosotros –sonrio

Marco: si no hay problema claro?

Pars: no -negó- no tengo a donde ir, y quiero un buen lugar para estar con mi bebe – pero no los incomodare? Porque bueno soy una extraña

Marco: -asintió- claro, te entiendo y no hay problema niña –sonrio

Kira: necesitas ayuda para pararte? –pregunto cuando la sayayin intento pararse

Pars: no gracias… -dijo y del cansancio casi cae, pero marco cogió a la bebe y Kira la tomo a ella- gracias

Kira: no hay de que –sonrio

Marco: -sonrio mirando a la bebe- como se llama?

Pars: se llama Broken-dijo parándose apoyada en Kira

Kira: que nombre es ese? –dijo confundida

Pars: ese es un nombre que viene del lugar de donde vengo –ambos padre e hija asintieron

Marco: y esa ropa muchacha?

Kira: si, nunca había visto ropa asi –alzo una ceja

Pars: es para entrenar

Marco: practicas las artes marciales, entonces-dijo dando paso a la camioneta

Pars: las artes marciales –dijo confundida mientras caminaba con Kira

Kira: si no has escuchado de ellas? –la miro y negó

Marco: las artes marciales son un lugar donde la gente va para ver luchar a los mejores luchadores fuertes y valientes que son de todos distintos lugares

Pars: ya veo…

Kira: también hay recompensa si ganas –Pars se puso atenta

Pars: enserio?-dijo sorprendida mientras era ayudada por Kira para sentarse en la parte trasera

Kira: si son una tonelada de dinero-dijo cerrándola la puerta

Marco: hay un chico que gano hace poco –dijo entrando al coche seguido de su hija que dio la vuelta al auto- su nombre es Goku a él lo conozco de hace mucho tiempo

Pars: y es realmente fuerte? –pregunto curiosa mientras mesia a su hija entregada

Marco: oh si realmente lo es –dijo prendiendo el auto

Kira: fíjate que –se volteo un poco para la chica mientras el carro arrancaba- derroto a pikoro daimaku en el torneo, si no fuera por el todos hubiéramos muerto

Pars: pikoro daimaku? –dijo frunciendo el ceño

Kira: no sabias de pikoro? –dijo confundida

Pars: no, vengo de muy lejos, no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa –volteo los ojos- como es ese pikoro daimaku?

Kira: ps yo no tengo idea, mi padre sabe, el conoce a goku y vio como lucharon –volteo a su padre- verdad papa?

Marco: si, pikoro daimaku es algo realmente no visto, tiene la piel verde, con partes rosadas en los antebrazos y antenas en la cabeza, aparte de puede estirar todo lo que pueda y crecer hasta ser un gigante

Kira: es horrible –dijo con una mueca

Pars: debe ser un Namekusei…. –susurro para sí misma

Kira: que cosa? -volteo a ella

Pars: no nada –negó y miro a su hija pensativa- _como abra llegado un nameku a la tierra…_ – pensó, frunció el ceño ligeramente

El camino hacia ciudad Satan fue algo largo, ya que se encontraban dentro de un bosque lejano cerca a las montañas, Pars por su lado se había quedado dormida en la mitad de camino mientras respondía algunas preguntas al azar que solo había hablado a la ligera no dando mucha información, ya que solo le habían preguntado si tenía familia y que hacía en medio del bosque herida, por otro lado Kira tenia a la bebe jugaba con ella en todo el camino, le encantaba mucho a la chica joven, a pesar de tener 21 años aun no se había casado, ni queria, ella era una de las mejores ejecutivas empresariales, y una de las mejores científicas jóvenes, siempre tenía competencia con una vieja compañera de años de estudio desde el kínder hasta la universidad, esa era Bulma Brief, era una gran chica, pero muy competitiva. Marco por su lado sabia que la joven mujer no le estaba diciendo todo, su armadura que llevaba de ropa era extraña, eso no era de aquí, ella venia de otro lugar pero fuera de la tierra, el definitivamente tenía que hablar de eso cuando despertara y llegaran a su casa. Llegaron casi al anochecer y se encargaron de poner a la chica en un cuarto, mientras ellos compraban cosas para la bebe, para ellos no era nada, ya que eran multimillonarios, cuando llegaron a la casa todo seguía normal asi que se pusieron arreglar el cuarto que seria para broken, la bebe estaba metida por suerte en la cuna ya hecha, ya que era lo primero mientras pintaban el cuarto y lo decoraban. Pars despertó justo al instante que oyó un lloriqueo, se despertó en un lugar oscuro sobre una cama, bajo de ella rápidamente mientras sentía a su hija llorar y corrió en dirección al ruido.

Pars: broken! –dijo llegando al marco de puerta

Marco: oh veo que ya despertaste querida –sonrio mientras dejaba la brocha en la pintura

Kira: ves ya llego mami –le dijo a broken que estaba en sus brazos

Pars: -los miro extrañada ya que iban cubiertos de pintura amarilla y blanca- am está bien?

Kira: -asintió sonriendo- claro que si, solo tiene hambre

Pars: ya lo creo, es su hora de comer –dijo tomando a su hija en brazos

Marco: y que pasa contigo, tienes hambre?

Pars: bueno… -dijo vacilante

Kira: no hay problema, tenemos comida de sobra, ya que somos los dos nada más –se encogió de hombros mirando a su padre quien asintió

Marco: creo que es hora de comer, ya luego terminaremos –dijo limpiándose la cara y manos con una toalla

Kira: bien, le diré a nana que prepare la cena de inmediato- corrió fuera de la habitación

Pars: se lo agradezco mucho señor –dijo inclinado la cabeza un poco

Marco: -asintió- está bien, como dijo mi hija solo somos 2, y tu pareces una persona buena, pero dime sobre ti hija con la verdad?

Pars: yo… -suspiro

Marco: yo eh visto muchas cosas en mi vida, pero es rraro ver a una persona aquí en la tierra con una cola de mono –señalo a su cola envuelta en su cintura- al principio no dije nada, para que tú misma me lo explicaras, al parecer mi hija lo puso omiso o tal vez le pareció un cinturón, pero de igual forma pienso que es lo primero, tu hija igual tiene una cola

Pars: marco, yo… -resoplo- vengo de un lugar muy alejado de la tierra, pero desgraciadamente mi planeta exploto por un miserable llamado Freezer y yo Sali con vida con 2 mas, tengo cola porque soy una sayayin, vengo del planeta Vegeta, mi padre era el rey, tenía un hermano mayor que creo que sigue con vida, pero tal vez este confundida y no…. Lo sea, pero si lo esta debe estar junto con Freezer, el debe tener a mi hermano-apretó los puños

Marco: bien es algo confuso… pero entiendo, una de esas dos personas es el papa de tu hija

Pars: -asintió- si, el otro era el padre de él, yo hui de donde estaba ya que el abuelo de mi hija planeaba deshacerme de mi y encargarse de mi hija poniéndola en sus planes

Marco: oh eso es grave, pero no te preocupes aquí estarás bien, te apoyaremos en todo

Pars: -negó- no ya isieron mucho –mirando el cuarto- yo debo irme en un tiempo, sé que me localizaran y no quiero meterlos en problemas, pero señor –dijo mirando ahora broken- quiero pedirle un favor -miro a marco con preocupación en la cara- quiero que se queden con broken, hasta que encuentre un lugar seguro para las dos o si no llegara quédensela, yo se que tienen de todo aquí, la criaran bien y aparte ustedes son unas grandes personas

Marco: querida –suspiro- no podemos quedárnosla, ella querrá ver a su mama, que le diremos cuando no aparezcas

Pars: díganle solamente que es mitad sayayin, Kira puede pasarse como su madre, eh visto como mira a Broken, es como la miro yo a veces, mi instinto no me hace tierna todo el tiempo, ya que eh vengo de un planeta guerrero, no tengo mucha paciencia que digamos y eso lo herede de mi familia, pero en fin yo se que ustedes muy a cambio de mi lo tendrán con ella, sé que si ella vive aquí tendrá la mejor vida posible, sé que me estoy aprovechando, y tal vez no me crea lo que le cuento, pero es asi, es la verdad, y yo puedo mostrarle mis poderes y las capsulas donde vinimos

Marco: capsulas? –dijo mas curioso y la sayayin asintió- es por eso que estaban ahí solas, se quedaron en el bosque entonces… mañana probaremos todo, quiero ver la capsulas y si es verdad lo que me dices, puedo considerar la idea de tomar a broken como parte de mi familia

Pars: bien –asintió- es lo justo, lo entiendo, y puede quedarse al final con la capsula de broken, pero la mia la tomare

Marco: está bien –asintió- creo que ya nos atrasamos –dijo mirando a su brazo donde su reloj yacía en la muñeca izquierda- ya luego hablaremos del tema niña, mi hija nos espera de seguro con la comida puesta –sonrio poniendo la manos atrás de el

Pars: claro…

Marco: ven, te enseñare luego la casa –camino fuera de la habitación

Pars: esta tal vez sea tu nueva casa broken… -susurro a su hija que estaba en la cuna y luego la tomo en sus brazos, ella estaba chupándose un dedo, ahora que la veía mejor, traía una extraña ropa entera de color rosa y frunció el ceño ante eso- los terrícolas y sus ropas…. –dijo y camino apresuradamente para no atrasarse

Luego de una cena realmente shockeante por parte de los terrícolas, Pars comía como ningún terrícola lo hacía, marco sabía que eso era otra cosa extraña por parte de ella, pero mañana mismo averiguaría todo el asunto desde el inicio hasta su término. Al final de la cena, Kira le dio ropa suya que no utilizaba a Pars, quien se lo agradeció y se cambio, ella tenía un cuarto por suerte que quedaba al lado de broken, pero a un asi ese dia su hija dormiría con ella. Cuando el sol salió el otro dia, marco salió con una auto-nave a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, donde llego casi al medio dia donde las capsulas, el asombro en toda su cara al ver toda esa tecnología, con una difícil fuerza sacada logro poner las dos capsulas atrás del coche, luego subió después de asegurarse que no olvido nada y fue de regreso a ciudad Satan. Pars por otro lado recien levantada se levanto, pero no vio a su hija en ningún lado de la cama, pero cuando se sento encontró a Kira con su hija en sus brazos sentada frente a ella.

Kira: buenos dias Pars –sonrio- es bueno que te levantaras, broken se levanto hace una hora cuando vine a levantarte, pero como se veía tan adorable no me contuve de abrazarla y pues me distraje, te molesta?

Pars: no, claro que no

Kira: que bien –sonrio y le hizo cosquillas a broken quien rio

Pars: y tu padre?-dijo levantándose de la cama y mirándola con los brazos cruzados

Kira: salió a buscar las capsulas-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Pars: te lo conto…

Kira: si, mi padre y yo no tenemos secreto –miro a Pars y sonrio- dime entonces, realmente vienes de una raza extraterrestre?

Pars: -la miro frunciendo ceño- soy una sayayin, del planeta vegeta, nuestra raza es guerrera

Kira: oh –se sento al final de la cama- y tu papa era el rey?

Pars: si… tengo también un hermano el príncipe vegeta –volteo lo ojos al recordar a su hermano mayor y su ego-

Kira: huh, eras la princesa, debe ser genial eh –alzo las cejas con una sonrisa

Pars: no del todo, mi padre era custodiado por Freezer, un tirano, conquistador y destructor de planetas, él fue quien destruyo a mi planeta y a la raza

Kira: quieres decir que hay un malvado aya fuera en el espacio –señalo con el dedo al cielo- que conquista planeta o los destruye?

Pars: si –asintió- pro no creo que sepa de la tierra

Kira: -suspiro- que bueno…

Pars: tú me crees?

Kira: -la miro y parpadeo- de que eres una extraterrestre, totalmente, después de ver tu ropa, tu cola y la forma en que comes, perdóname pero eso no es nada humano y mas para una mujer -rio

Pars: no me incomodo, soy una sayayin después de todo… es típico

Kira: enserio? ps bien –dijo levantándose- que tal si vamos a desayunar, papa de seguro no tarda en regresar a casa –camino a la puerta y volteo- vienes?

Pars: claro –asintió y la siguió

Luego del desayuno, kira le enseño a Pars la casa y el jardín de adelante y atrás de casa, también le presento a todo el servicio, y pasando el tiempo llego la hora de almorzar donde comieron, de nuevo Pars con el apetito de una docena de hombres, y con kira alzando una ceja mientras veía como traían mas y mas comida a la mesa. Para cuando Pars termino llego Marco a la casa y fueron directamente al laboratorio, luego que les dijera que encontró las capsulas, Pars entonces empezo a contar la historia de su planeta, familia y como había sobrevivido los años luego de la destrucción del planeta vegeta, también de cómo era el papa de su hija, broly y su padre, también les hizo ver sus poderes, les explico la transformación de súper sayayin, ellos claramente le creyeron después de eso, luego que les mostrara el uso de las capsulas, marco como acordó con Pars se quedo con la capsula de Broken, mientras que la de Pars se guardaba en el cobertizo. Los dias pasaron volando, mientras Pars se la pasaba entrenando, kira se la pasaba jugando con la niña o a veces metida en el laboratorio, por otro lado Marco estaba en la empresa en una reunión con el directorio, sobre la exportación del mercado a nuevos países. Cuando un dia Pars percibió algo mal, ella iba caminando por el parque de diversiones de ciudad Satan cargando a Broken, mientras kira paseaba a su sobrino Toya, cuando de repente de una carpa salió una anciana llamando su atencion, ella entro desconfiada pero de igual forma hecho un ojo a kira que comía un helado en un banco con sus sobrino.

Anciana: oh, qué gusto que haigas entrado jovencita –dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de una bola de cristal que yacía sobre una mesa

Pars: que es lo que quiere? –dijo parada frente a la anciana

Anciana: siéntate, y es lo que tú quieres

Pars: -frunció el ceño y se sento frente a la vieja- bien que cosa va hacer?

Anciana: mmm eh visto algo en tu futuro –dijo barajeando un juego de cartas

Pars: ve el futuro? –alzo una ceja divertida

Anciana: claro que si, y no es ninguna broma –miro mal

Pars: si claro –volteo los ojos

Anciana: eh visto algo sobre un tal broly, te suena eso –dijo sin mirarla, mientras ponía las cartas bajo la mesa

Pars: -abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo atónita- broly…

Anciana: quieres saber mas entonces? –alzo su vista a ella

Pars: dígamelo –frunció el seño seria

Anciana: espera hija, paciencia, las cartas prediran lo que pasara en la tierra

Pars: a la tierra… que pasara con la tierra! –alzo la voz

Anciana: contrólate o no diré nada

Pars: está bien –resoplo

Anciana: bien empecemos –alzo carta por carta al revés- mmm esto es interesante

Pars: que cosa… -se inclino un poco meciendo a broken

Anciana: un peligro se acerca buscando algo o a alguien, estan buscando ubicaciones por ahora estan, pero será cuestión de meses para que lo encuentren, solo será eso o tal vez años, pero está muy cerca de eso…

Pars: maldición –cerro los ojos y luego los abrió mirando a broken triste- cuanto cerca esta de aquí…? –miro a la anciana calmada-

Anciana: no estan ni muy lejos ni muy cerca, solo estan esperando señal de algo que los ubique o las últimas consecuencias que dio eso –dijo mirando a la esfera

Pars: bien, yo –yo… me tengo que ir… -se levanto del asiento

Anciana: bien, la sesión es gratis querida –sonrio- te veo pálida, estas enferma?

Pars: no… y gracias –asintió y se dio la vuelta saliendo de la carpa

Kira: HEY! PARS! –grito agitando la mano en una banca sentada con su sobrino

Pars: eh? –volteo

Kira: ya es hora de irnos –dijo caminando a Pars junto con toya

Pars: claro…

Kira: que pasa? Y que hacías en ese lugar? –señalo la carpa

Pars: nada, solo me dijeron el futuro….

Kira: como siempre –dijo poniendo los brazos en sus caderas- es mentira todo eso, de lo que dicen en esos lugares, no predicen en verdad el futuro son falsos imitadores

Pars: segura? –alzo la ceja

Kira: mmm bueno, mis amigas, una me dijo que había una que decía la verdad, pero no lo creo aunque ella dijo que si se cumplió lo que predijo, pero quien sabe –se encogió de hombros

Pars: bien…

Kira: vamos al auto

Toya: pero yo quiero un helado –dijo jalándola del brazo

Kira: ya comimos helado ahora vamos a la casa a cenar toya –dijo llevándolo al auto

Pars: nos podemos apresurar kira -dijo impaciente

Kira: bien, bien ya voy! -corrió a Pars

Al llegar la noche Pars no podía dormir, asi que salió de su cuarto para ir al cuarto de broken donde se le quedo mirando y hablando aunque ella no le entendiera, mas tarde tomo un papel y un lápiz escribiendo una nota, ella tendría que irse de la tierra si queria proteger a toda la gente buena que la apoyo y que ahora protegerían a broken, otro dato que le cambiaran el nombre a su hija y que la tomaran como de la familia propia, que le contaran que era mitad sayayin y que su papa era un sayayin y que lo describieran tal y como ella les dijo, aunque diciéndole que él era bueno por dentro, aunque no fuera asi pero buena ella queria la mejor vida para broken, luego les dijo que si un dia venia su hermano y queria llevarse a su hija que le dieran la nota, broken no tenia porque ser llevada a la fuerza, luego escribió lo agradecida que estaba por las atenciones y el apoyo, luego se despidió y con un último beso en la frente y vistazo a broken salió de la habitación de su hija dejando la nota dentro de la cuna junto con ella. Camino hasta el cobertizo donde tomo la capsula y la llevo al jardín fuera, luego regreso dentro poniéndose su armadura sayayin y salió dando un ultimo vistazo a la casa y entonces se metió a la capsula dirigiéndose en dirección desconocida.


	2. Chapter 2

Al dia siguiente, kira despertó yendo a ver a broken primero, para luego despertar a Pars como todos los dias lo hacía, pero cuando llego a la bebe y la tomo en brazos, vio el papel a un lado encima de la cuna, ella lo tomo y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa corriendo hacia el cobertizo donde no había señales de la capsula, ella entonces corrió a su cuarto donde tomo su teléfono y llamo a su padre contándole lo pasado, marco entonces le hablo sobre el dia en que ella le había estado hablando de la posibilidad de irse y que ellos tomaran a broken, entonces kira termino yendo a la empresa para saber mas, donde al llegar todos la saludaron con respeto y subió al ascensor con broken en brazos al piso 20, al llegar entro en la oficina de su padre.

Kira: hola papa –sonrio ligeramente

Marco: princesa ya llegaste –puso los papeles enfrente de él a un lado- como esta broken?

Kira: bien hasta ahora, ella no tiene idea que su mama se fue –miro a la niña con tristeza

Marco: y no lo sabra

Kira: papa –frunció el ceño mirándolo

Marco: se lo prometí un dia hija, no puedo fallar a mi palabra y si tú no la quieres, yo la tomare como mi hija

Kira: claro que no papa, me encanta la idea de ser la madre de broken, pero no me gusta eso de no decirle quien es su verdadera mama –frunció el ceño

Marco: lo sé opino igual, pero es para su protección y bueno debemos seguir al pie de la letra de lo que Pars dijo

Kira: bien –dijo mirando a broken con tristeza- que nombre le pondremos?

Marco: -sonrio- eh estado pensando en algunos nombres… como el de tu madre

Kira: hakuro? –dijo alzando una ceja mirándolo

Marco: bien, no es un gran nombre pero asi se llamaba tu madre –la miro serio y luego sonrio

Kira: mmm no, asi sea asi, no papa –negó mirándolo

Marco: entonces qué?

Kira: que tal harumi, a mí siempre me ha gustado ese nombre, y es muy bonito

Marco: mmm opino lo mismo… harumi será –sonrio- harumi Kinomoto

Kira: bien, ya eres oficialmente mi hija –sonrio mirando a broken

Marco: debemos hacer primero los papeleos –dijo suspirando y tomo el mando del teléfono y presiono un botón- Milla ven a mi oficina de inmediato por favor

Kira: milla? –dijo confundida mirándolo- que hará tu secretaria?

Marco: nos hará las cosas más rápido, es buena en eso, por eso es mi secretaria -sonrio

Kira: hay papa –rio y se sento en una de las sillas frente a su padre

Tocaron la puerta

Marco: pase

Milla: -abrió la puerta- señor se le ofrece algo? –entro una chica rubia de ojos verdes con ropa ejecutiva y una libreta en mano- algún encargo?

Marco: si, necesito que me traigas y envíes unos papeles al juzgado, sobre la adopción de una niña recien nacida de apenas un año su nombre es Harumi kira Kinomoto

Kira: ow papa –sonrio y luego miro a broken- ves el es un gran abuelito

Milla: muy bien señor –dijo apuntando-

Marco: en cuanto estén envíalos y llama a mi abogado para consultar todos los papeleos y cuando esté listo y solo falte firmar que venga a aquí, yo veré todo y lo que falte que vaya a mi casa por mi hija ella es la que va adoptar a la niña

Milla: entendido señor –asintió- con su permiso –dijo y se retiro de la habitación

Marco: dentro de poco ella será una Kinomoto

Kira: escuchas harumi –dijo alzando a la bebe quien rio- le gusta la idea

Marco: y su nombre al parecer –sonrio

Kira: bien, papa te dejo –dijo parándose

Marco: y eso? –alzo la ceja el señor rellenito

Kira: tu trabajo –señalo a la pila de papeles a un lado- asi que voy de compras con harumi

Marco: está bien, pero no lleguen tarde –la señalo con el dedo

Kira: bien, adiós papa –saludo con la mano

Marcos: adiós mis princesas

Pasaron 5 años, era el cumpleaños de Harumi Kinomoto en la gran mansión de la familia, la mayoría ahí eran todos los niños y niñas que estudiaban con ella en el kínder, sus mejores amigas eran Tomoyo Yacochi y Videl Satan, las niñas jugaban en el gran jardín cuando sintieron un temblor, marco fue el que se apresuro en ir hacia las niñas llevándolas a un lugar seguro, poco después paro el temblor y Kira salió de la mansión llamando a marco desesperadamente para que vea las noticias, por otro lado el resto de la fiesta siguió normal.

Marco: que pasa hija? –dijo cuando entraron a la sala

Kira: papa mira –dijo tomando el control y poniéndolo en un canal de noticias

Marco: eh? Las noticias –la miro confundido

Kira: escucha! –dijo subiendo el volumen

Reportera: y en otras noticias, se ha visto dos recientes meteoritos pasando por la ciudad hasta el desierto, como se puede ver en el siguiente video- pasaron un video donde pasaban dos destellos por el cielo a toda velocidad- esto se parece al suceso que paso hace un año y que encontramos gracias a un granjero, era algo parecido a una nave circular…

Kira: -apago la tv y volteo a ver a su padre- papa llegaron más…

Marco: hay hija – suspirando negó - no sabemos si es realmente el tio de broken… te acuerdas que pensábamos que era el que llego hace un año y hasta pensamos que era Pars, pero no fue asi pueden ser otros seres

Kira: bueno según Pars, al menos averiguamos que ese tal Goku es un sayayin y es el que ha estado protegiendo la tierra todo el tiempo

Marco: yo ya sabía que goku tenía algo diferente en el –sonrio recordando

Kira: él se encargara, además Pars no queria que se la llevara su tio

Marco: exacto, y es mejor que ya no hablemos de esto…

Kira: bien –asintió

Marco: regresemos, es el cumpleaños de Harumi y no puede estar sola –sonrio dando la vuelta

Kira: si ya es hora de cantar y pagar las velitas –aplaudió animada

Marco: yo voy por la niña tu ver por el resto –le dijo caminando al jardín

Kira: ok papa! –corrió a la mesa del pastel al otro lado del jardín

Por otro lado….

Haru: ustedes que creen que haiga sido eso? –dijo la niña de recien 5, con un vestido amarillo

Videl: no tengo idea –se encogió de hombros la de vestido rosa

Tomoyo: yo creo que debe ser algo relacionado con el cambio de año –dijo la niña de vestido lila comiendo una manzana acaramelada

Haru: tal vez…

Videl: mejor olvidémoslo –dijo frunciendo el ceño

Tomoyo: yo digo igual, es tu cumple haru que quieres hacer? –sonrio emocionada

Haru: no tengo idea –dijo y se encogió de hombros- pero que tal si vamos a molestar a mi primo Toya el vino hoy desde Hong Kong –dijo divertida

Videl: segura? La última vez no estuvo muy contento que digamos…

Tomoyo: haru mejor no te metas en problemas

Haru: niñas yo sé lo que hago –dijo, alzo los ojos y corrió a su primo de 9- HEY TOYA!

Videl: espera haru! –corrió tras de la otra niña

Toya: que pasa? –dijo comiendo su helado al lado de otros niños de menos de su edad, que estaban a un lado de un coche de helados

Haru: corre que te alcanzo! –grito emocionada mientras corría hacia el

Toya: hay que molesta eres –frunció el ceño mirando a otro lado

Videl: mejor corre o chocaran! –grito con su manos juntas en su boca

Tomoyo: si toya!

Haru: jajaja –y al llegar a su primo de un manotazo lo tiro al piso- oh dios toya estas bien?

Toya: tengo helado en el cabello –dijo mirándola molesto

Haru: perdón –se encogió de hombros sonriendo inocentemente

Kira: harumi! –grito

Tomoyo: haru creo que es hora de pastel –dijo aplaudiendo y sonriendo

Toya: si pastel! –se sento levantando los brazos

Haru: ustedes y el pastel –volteo los ojos cruzada de brazos

Videl: haru hay viene tu abuelo –le codeo

Haru: ah? –volteo a verla

Marco: -corrió a harumi sonriendo- princesa hora del pastel

Toya,videlytomoyo: siii!

Haru: está bien, vamos abuelito –sonrio y tomo de la manos a su abuelo yendo a la mesa donde estaba kira

Todos: feliz cumpleaños harumi, feliz cumpleaños a ti –aplaudieron

Kira: pide un deseo princesa –sonrio

Haru: mmm –miro dudosa el pastel

Videl: vamos haru! –salto y su padre que estaba a su costado rio

Satan: vamos harumi pide un deseo! –le dijo animándola guiñándole un ojo en diversión

Toya: vamos prima

Tomoyo: lo grabare todo –dijo sacando su cámara nueva

Haru: bien mmm –pensó- _que llegue pronto algo emocionante en mi vida y que la cambie totalmente a lo aburrido que es_** – **y con eso sonrio y apago la velas y todos aplaudieron

Kira: ehh feliz cumpleaños cariño –dijo abrasándola

Haru: gracias mami –sonrio de costado

Marco: oh este si fue un gran desafío no haru –la niña volteo a verlo

Haru: algo asi –se encogió de hombros

Marco: feliz cumpleaños –abrió sus brazos y la niña lo abrazo

Haru: gracias

Videl: feliz cumpleaños harumi –dijo caminando a ella con su papa

Haru: gracias videl –dijo cuando la otra la abrazo

Satan: feliz cumpleaños hija –sonrio

Haru: gracias señor Satan –dijo cuando la abraso

Tomoyo: feliz cumpleaños –dijo corriendo a ella y a abrasándola

Haru: gracias tomoyo –dijo algo incomoda al ver que seguían más personas para abrasarla

Después de eso pasaron 2 largos años llenos de paz para la tierra y la familia Kinomoto, Harumi ya estaba en la primaria junto con Tomoyo y Videl, iban juntas a la misma escuela asi que cuando salían iban a la casa de una de ellas a jugar, Satan ya había cogido a Harumi como su propia hija ya que cuando iban a su casa, videl y ella parecían hermanas, a cambio de tomoyo, ella paraba grabando todo lo que hacían ya que queria ser reportera o fotógrafa de mayor. Cuando de pronto un dia hubo un temblor en la tierra, harumi salió temprano ese dia de la escuela, ya que el chofer de su casa la había ido a recoger para que fueran a la empresa de su abuelito, cuando llegaron, su abuelo entro a la limosina, y empezo a contarle que Kira había caído en coma por un problema en el corazón, paso una semana donde los médicos trataron de salvarla pero cuando llego la otra semana Kira había fallecido, ya que no había cura para su problema en el corazón, su funeral fue un dia después y al otro su entierro. Harumi había estado muy triste, ya que había quedado sola junto con su abuelo, pasaron los dias y ella ya no iba a la escuela, aunque había recuperado el ánimo ya no iba, de vez en cuando la venían a visitar tomoyo y videl, marco estaba algo mal por su nieta, pero luego pensó en decirle lo de Pars, al pasar los dias decidió mejor que aun no era todavía el tiempo adecuado.

Harumi Kinomoto una niña muy linda, heredera de una de las mejores empresas de tecnología del mundo, nieta del gran Marco, es una niña con grandes habilidades que son inexplicables, ella puede romper cualquier cosa con solo tomarla con un pequeño apretón, por eso ella practica las artes marciales, aparte de que también sabe karate, pero nunca le dejaron hacer boxeo, ella era una niña buena, lista, inteligente, divertida, algo seria y algo solitaria, ya que le gustaba tener su propio espacio personal de toda la gente que le rodeaba. Sus mejores amigas eran Tomoyo y Videl, su primo Toya es unos de sus grandes amigos y también tiene un gran amigo llamado Shaoran. Por otro lado ella ya sabía de los sayayin, Kira fue la que le hablo de eso junto con su abuelo Marco, ellos le hablaron del planeta vegeta, de su padre y de su familia, exceptuando a Pars. Ella tuvo una bonita infancia, hasta que el dia en que murió Kira su ánimo bajo un poco, pero por una extraña sensación no le dolía tanto como ella lo pensaba. Un dia mientras marco estaba en la empresa y harumi quedo sola en la casa, llego alguien inesperado, harumi se encontraba en el jardín de atrás regando las rosas cuando una figura aterrizo atrás de ella, ella volteo instantáneamente, extrañada miro al hombre en frente de ella.

Haru: hola… quien eres –dijo curiosa

¿: Hola, bueno yo soy…–dijo sonriendo- soy goku

Haru: pues mucho gusto señor goku, pero como entro a mi casa? –alzo una ceja

Goku: oh eso –puso su brazo atrás de la cabeza- en realidad llegue aquí volando –rio- jajaja

Haru: volando? –alzo una ceja

Goku: si –asintió- quieres ver? –harumi asintió- de acuerdo –entonces el empezo a ser un campo de fuerza y asi empezo despegarse del piso volando hacia arriba

Haru: ESTA VOLANDO! –grito sorprendida

Goku: vez –sonrio- ahora dime harumi, te gustaría ir a entrenar conmigo?

Haru: entrenar? –dijo asombrada

Goku: si, nunca has entrenado? –dijo volviendo al piso

Haru: práctico karate y un poco las artes marciales –se encogió de hombros- aunque me gustaría practicar boxeo ya que el karate no me satisface mucho que digamos –dijo con una mueca

Goku: bien pues, entonces yo te puedo entrenar y en eso te enseñar a volar –sonrio

Haru: espere –dijo poniendo la regadera en el piso- como sabe de mi nombre en primer lugar, yo no se lo dije?

Goku: oh, kaiosama me lo dijo –ella lo miro confundida- él es el guardián del estado del norte, donde actualmente estamos

Haru: bien, pero no entiendo mucho…

Goku: bueno, poco a poco lo iras entendiendo, pero ahora necesito irme, pasare por ti mañana en la mañana, asi que alístate–dijo preparándose para salir volando

Haru: espere, es usted un sayayin? -lo miro curiosa

Goku: -volteo a verla- si y tu también -sonrio

Haru: yo solo soy mitad sayayin –suspiro y frunció ceño

Goku: no –dijo confundido- que yo sepa, kaiosama me dijo que tu mama era la hermana de vegeta, Pars y tu papa era un sayayin llamado broly, si no me equivoco –la miro con los dedos en la barbilla recordando todo lo que le dijo el kaio

Haru: no señor –negó con la cabeza- mi mama es Kira una terrícola

Goku: que! –dijo parándose derecho- no harumi, tu mama es una sayayin pura, quien te dijo que tu madre era una terrícola?

Haru: mi abuelito

Goku: oh-dijo dándose una palmada en la frente- kaio me dijo de esto… vegeta me matara si no aclaro todo esto –volvió a harumi- harumi te han mentido

Haru: no –frunció el ceño

Goku: si –dijo serio- tus padres son sayayines puros de sangre, mi hijo es el único nacido con mitad de sangre sayayin y terrícola

Haru: qué? No puede ser –dijo atónita

Marco: claro que si querida –dijo mirándolos desde la distancia donde estaba

Los dos sayayin se voltearon para ver a un hombre viejo gordito bajando unas escaleras que eran de la mansión hacia ellos.

Haru: que dices abuelito!? –lo miro frunciendo el ceño

Marco: lo que te dijo goku es cierto, tu mama es Pars una sayayin que vino hace 7 años a la tierra en busca de ayuda, ella te dejo con nosotros por tu protección, y hemos echo todo lo que ella nos dijo y aquí estas tu una niña buena, inteligente y buena en las artes marciales

Haru: abue—li –to-o

Marco: siento a verte mentido harumi, pero asi lo quiso tu madre –suspiro- aquí está la carta que nos dejo cuando se fue -saco de su saco un papel doblado y se lo entrego

Haru: -dudosa tomo el papel y lo leyó- yo… me llamo broken…

Marco: si –asintió- tu madre es Pars querida, es por eso que la muerte de Kira no te hizo tanto daño como lo esperabas

Goku miraba todo dudoso, si debía hablar o no.

Haru: como pudo hacer eso ella –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- eso de protegerme es mentira

Marco: ni yo mismo lo sé- negó- no sabría como decírtelo haru, lo siento, pero ella si te queria

Haru: no lo creo, me dejo –dijo entrecortadamente llorando

Goku: harumi –dijo serio y ella volteo a verlo- tu mama lo hizo con buenas intenciones, la querían desaparecer y tu no estarías aquí si no fuera por ella, estaría lejos en alguna parte de la galaxia, matando a personas inocentes que no lo merecían

Haru: enserio? –limpiándose las lagrimas

Marco: es cierto todo lo que dijo goku, es por eso que ella se fue asi, de un dia para otro

Haru: y porque nunca me llevaste con goku abuelito?

Marco: sinceramente no lo sé, pensé que tal vez no era el tiempo, aparte de lo que paso con kira… no tuve tiempo de pensar en nada mi niña

Haru: -asintió- si lo siento, pero después de esto, seguirás siendo mi abuelo verdad?

Marco: claro que si –sonrio abrasándola

Haru: gracias por todo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Marco: no te preocupes, tu eres mi nieta –dijo separándose

Haru: bien, abuelito, goku va entrenarme –dijo volviéndose seria

Marco: qué? –volteo a ver al otro hombre- Enserio?

Goku: si –asintió- debemos entrenar por 3 años, todos, eso incluye a haru, mi hijo también está entrenando es de su misma edad

Marco: entiendo –asintió- que es esta vez goku?

Goku: espere un momento… antes que se me pase, lo conozco de una parte? –dijo mirando curioso al señor con la mano en la mandíbula pensativo

Marco: claro que si –sonrio- la esfera de una estrella cuidándola de la patrulla roja y salvar la aldea Mong te suena? –dijo divertido

Goku: oh claro que si hahaha –dijo poniendo su mano atrás de la cabeza- ya me acuerdo, usted era el alcalde de esa aldea que yo protegí cuando era un niño

Marco: exactamente –asintió- pero en fin, estoy de acuerdo con que la entrenes

Goku: eso es bueno de escuchar, y no te quiero preocupar marco –dijo acordándose su nombre mientras se ponía serio- esta vez lucharemos contra androides, del doctor maquijero el sobrevivió y ahora se quiere vengar

Marco: hay -negó- a ese nada se lo lleva, pero espero que lo derroten a él y a sus androides yo se que pueden –sonrio

Goku: gracias, eso espero

Haru: maso menos a qué hora me recoge señor? –dijo mirándolo

Goku: oh –volteo a harumi- dime goku harumi, y maso menos a las 9 de la mañana te parece?

Haru: claro –asintió

Goku: bien pues con eso me retiro, debo volver, mi esposa ya debe a ver terminado de cocinar

Marco: entendemos –asintió- espero que la próxima vez te quedes aquí y compartas un almuerzo con nosotros goku -sonrio

Harumi: si digo lo mismo –sonrio

Goku: claro, gracias –sonrio y miro a los dos- ahora me despido, nos vemos mañana harumi –dijo corriendo y despegando al cielo

Marco: hay ese goku –dijo mirando el horizonte con las manos juntas atrás de la espalda

Harumi: abuelito

Marco –volteo a verla- si?

Haru: me contarías mas sobre mi… mama… digo por Pars…

Marco: claro -sonrio- encantado, pero mejor te lo cuento mientras almorzamos de acuerdo?

Haru: está bien –sonrio y caminaron dentro

Luego de un almuerzo, harumi converso mas y mas con su abuelo mientras arreglaba sus cosas para mañana, 2 conjuntos de ropa, más un gi replica del suyo, por si el otro que llevaría se dañaba, cuando hablo con su abuelito pudo enterarse muchas cosas de las que no sabía, pero harumi no juzgo nada y sabia que su mama Pars la había protegido y que había dado su vida por la de ella y de eso estaba muy agradecida. En la noche luego de cenar y despedirse de su abuelo, Tomoyo le hablo por teléfono y conversaron, Harumi no le podía decir de goku ni lo que era, ya que tal vez la pondría en demasiado peligro, y era lo menos queria, harumi luego de despedirse fue a la cocina por algo más de comer y luego fue a su cama con un pote de helado de chocolate y sentada se puso a pensar en todo lo de hoy, ella se aria un mas fuerte por su mama, ella no iba desperdiciar su esfuerzo en salvarla y no morir en vano, ella daría del todo por el todo, solo que estaba un poco nerviosa, pero como goku había dicho tenía un hijo de la misma edad que ella, solo esperaba quedar bien con todos. Al otro dia se levanto a las 8:30, harumi se baño, se cambio por su gi, que era de color rojo oscuro y blanco, la camiseta entera era de color blanco sin mangas con un cinturón negro encima en medio de su cuerpo y el pantalón rojo oscuro, tenia pulseras negras en las muñecas también, luego de eso se arreglo el cabello en una coleta con moño alto, ella se veía muy bonita, después de verse en el espejo entera, cogió su mochila preparada desde ayer y tomo 3 botellas de agua del refrigerador metiéndolos en la mochila, luego salió al comedor tomando el desayuno, cuando de repente apareció goku al costado de ella y su abuelo.

Goku: buenos dias! –sonrio con la mano sobándose atrás de la cabeza

Haru: wao, yo puedo aprender eso –lo señalo

Marco: harumi! –la regaño y ella se encogió de hombros

Goku: oh la teles-transportación, tal vez te lo enseñe luego junto con gohan –se encogió de hombros y sonrio

Harumi: jaja está bien y buenos dias goku

Marco: exactamente buenos dias goku, quieres desayunar? –dijo señalando la mesa repleta ya que harumi comía como 10 niños a la vez

Goku: si no es mucha molestia….? –dijo mirando la comida

Marco: claro que no siéntate –dijo señalando su otro lado desolado

Goku: está bien –dijo sentándose a la derecha de marco

Haru: hoy entrenaremos cerca de tu casa?

Goku: si, pero algo apartado ya que a milk no le gusta mucho eso de entrenar a cada rato

Haru: jajajaja ya veo, milk es tu esposa

Goku: si –asintió empezando a comer

Marco: y quienes más entrenaran?... O solo son los dos?

Goku: ehmp… no –dijo con la boca llenada de carne y lo trago para hablar- en realidad, mi hijo gohan y un viejo amigo entrenaran junto con nosotros

Marco: está bien –asintió

Haru: si… –dijo comiendo rápidamente los platos de arroz

Marco: espero que me la traigas sana y salva goku

Goku: cla… ro..o qu..que… s..ii –dijo comiendo

Marco: jajaja tú no cambias –rio mirándolo

Haru: abuelito, vas a llegar tarde –dijo mirando el reloj de la pared

Marco: oh cierto, pero eso es lo bueno de ser el jefe –sonrio asintiendo

Haru: ok

Luego de media hora salieron de la mansión donde una limosina esperaba a marco afuera, el bajo la escaleras, goku estaba parado al lado de harumi mientras ella se despedida.

Haru: bien nos vemos abuelito

Marco: adiós haru diviértete, y cuídemela goku –dijo en la puerta de la limosina

Goku: claro –asintió- no se preocupe

Haru: y ahora? –volteo a goku levantando la vista a él, cuando marco se fue- que hacemos?

Goku: agárrate de mi, nos teles transportaré a mi casa, mi segundo desayuno espera- sonrio

Haru: segundo? Jajaja –sonrio y se agarro de su brazo izquierdo

Goku: bien –se puso dos dedos en la frente y se fueron

Harumi al abrir los ojos estaba al frente de una casa color amarillo algo circular, goku le dio señal para que entrara y ella lo siguió, la primera en entrar fue ella, y lo que vio al principio fue una pequeña sala, un comedor mas alla junto a la cocina, que salía de allí un delicioso aroma de comida, en uno de los sillones se pudo dar cuenta de la presencia de alguien, era un ser de color verde, estaba cruzado de brazos en lo que parecía meditar.

Goku: milk ya llegue! –dijo después de cerrar la puerta

Milk: que bien goku, ya está listo el desayuno –grito desde la cocina

Goku: bien –dijo poniéndose las manos atrás de la cabeza y miro a harumi- haru siéntate como en casa y si quieres puedes tomar doble desayuno y te lo recomiendo ya que el entrenamiento te dejara realmente agotada

Haru: está bien –asintió

Goku: -luego se volteo mirando al lado y vio al hombre verde- hey piccoro estas durmiendo?

Piccoro: claro que no idiota-dijo y abrió los ojos y sin voltear dijo- ella es la sobrina de vegeta?

Goku: si –dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza

Piccoro: ya sabe todo?

Goku: lo más importante si, pero le faltan algunas cosas vagas

Piccoro: y vegeta que opina?

Goku: no eh entrado en contactado con él, espero hacerlo cuando vuelva trunks del futuro –dijo caminando a la mesa con 6 sillas

Piccoro: si tu lo dices

Goku: por cierto harumi, el es piccoro, piccoro ella es harumi

Haru: mucho gusto señor –dijo inclinado la cabeza

Piccoro: mph –dijo asintiendo

Goku: déjalo es algo tímido jajaja –rio y piccoro gruño

Haru: ok –se encogió de hombros

Justo alguien bajaba de las escaleras en ese momento con un gi.

Gohan: papa con quien hablas? –dijo al llegar

Goku: oh gohan, buenos dias, que bueno que despertaste, mira ella es harumi, haru el es gohan mi hijo –los miro con una sonrisa

Gohan: -volteo y vio a una niña al lado del sofá donde estaba sentado piccoro- mucho gusto –asintió- soy gohan, Son Gohan

Haru: igualmente, Harumi Kinomoto –sonrio de lado


End file.
